


Time Travel

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony builds a time machine, but doesn't know how to use it yet. So, when Loki and Jane somehow manage to get sent to the past, they are stuck there for a little while. And then to the future, where they are stuck a little while longer. Then, who knows if they'll make it back to the present at all.... Lokane</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane was a scientist and liked learning and creating new things, but Tony was a whole other type of scientist. He built things because he felt like it on any particular day. He built things on a whim and she was very afraid to know what this was.

It was large and opened up to a wire filled capsule that would fit about four people. It looked like an elevator to nowhere. She had yet to ask, because he was still buzzing around it. Jane jumped as arms encircled her waist.

"What is this mad scientist building this time?" the silken voice questioned in her ear. Jane relaxed into Loki's arms.

"I have no idea and I am a little bit afraid to ask." Jane shared. Loki chuckled lightly.

"Stark, what is that?" Tony spun around, eyes wide.

"When did you get there?" he questioned, then shook his head. "Never mind. This…this is the best thing I have ever made…maybe even better than the Iron Man suit." Jane's eyebrows shot up. Wow. That meant that this was something huge. She moved closer, pulling Loki with her. Inspecting the few things she could see from the outside, she frowned.

"What is it?" she repeated Loki's question, moving to the front of the machine, entering it. Loki, again, followed her.

"It is a machine. A machine that could very well be magic." Tony stated cheerfully from the outside. Loki snorted, "It can take you anywhere, anytime. It's a time machine…on steroids." Jane's eyebrows shut up.

"Tony, don't you think-"

SNAP!

Jane screamed in surprise as a wire to her left broke, sending sparks everywhere. Loki spun, shielding her and leaving his back open to the sparks. After a few moments, the sparking stop and Loki warily leaned back. Jane blinked, turning around.

"Tony!" she shouted, agitated, "What just hap…" she trailed off, eyes widening. The golden halls and shiny marble floors were definitely not native to Tony's lab. "Loki…" she murmured, stumbling back into the machine. Loki caught her, leading her out of the machine again. He took one glance around, eyes widening as well.

"Jane…I may be a bit off on the time period, but I do believe we are in Asgard, approximately…400 years ago."

Loki caught her just as Jane fainted.

* * *

"Man of Iron! I swear if you do not return my brother and his woman this instant!" Thor held his hammer aloft, eyes alight with anger. Tony cowered behind Bruce who held his hands up placating him.

"Thor, this is more complex than pressing a button. I need to figure out where…and when they are, then I need to recreate an entirely new machine to bring them back again. I never actually managed to create a second machine before Jane went and touched something." Tony huffed. Thor's eyes narrowed.

"Starkson, are you blaming her for this problem?" he hissed. Tony's eyes widened.

"No!" he squeaked.

"Stark, how do we fix this?" Natasha questioned, waving Thor off with a practiced ease. Tony carefully made his way from behind Bruce.

"I am…not….exactly….sure?" he offered. He dove behind Bruce as Thor raised his hammer again. Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose. "But I can figure out!" he assured them. "Jarvis! Give me the readings from when they, I believe, went  _back_ in time. Natasha, Clint, do me a favor and try and make sure that Fury doesn't find out about this, okay?" he gave them a thumbs up when they both raised an eyebrow, "Thor…just….calm down. Bruce, you can help." He pat the other scientist on the back.

"How long do you think this is going to take Tony?" Clint asked. Tony shrugged.

"Not sure, but we'll figure-  _I'll_ figure out." He amended when Thor growled at him again. As he turned, he swallowed hard. "I hope…" he murmured nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

_Loki carefully lifted Jane into his arms, but froze as Sigyn, and Balder turn around the corner. Memories flashed through his head. Betrayal, anger, hurt. He glared daggers at his ex-wife and dead brother._

"I'm not certain of this Sigyn. Loki is not my favorite brother, but I'm not sure that I can do this to him…" Balder paused in his walk. Sigyn turned, smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Balder, you cannot disagree that we have a passion between us that I and Loki lack." She purred, moving closer and pressing their lips. All of Balder's hesitation disappeared at this. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

_Jane's eyelids fluttered open and she instantly remembered what was happening and what was going on. She looked around, still held in Loki's arms. Glancing up at his face, she took in his livid expression and followed his gaze. She didn't recognize either of the people kissing, but decided that wasn't that surprising given it was 400 years ago. In Asgard. She started to straighten, and Loki took notice of her consciousness._

_"I do not believe that they can see us." Loki stated primly, and Jane instantly knew something was wrong. Her eyes moved back to the pair of blondes._

_"Loki…who are they?" she questioned quietly. Loki tensed and she placed a calming hand on his arm._

_"That would be my….well, at the present, ex-wife and dead brother, but four hundred years ago, they are my current wife and very much alive brother." He informed her tightly._

_"Oh." She said softly._

A clang sounded on the other end of the hallway and the two lovers jumped apart. They stared at a much younger, wide-eyed Loki. Sigyn gasped softly, while Balder looked down.

"Loki…"

_"Loki…"_

Loki spun on his heel, going back the way he came. Sigyn and Balder immediately gave chase.

_Jane turned to Loki, eyes wide and sympathetic. He scoffed, crossing his arms. "What?" he questioned defensively when she continued to stay silent, just staring at him._

_"I'm sorry that happened to you." Jane said softly, then immediately winced at her own words. Loki's nostrils flared and he glared at her._

_"I don't need your pity!" Loki snapped, spinning on his heel, and exiting through a side door. Jane immediately gave chase, but Loki knew Asgard when she didn't and soon enough she lost him. She looked around the room with wide eyes._

_Much more decadent than the hallway, this was obviously a throne room of some sort. Jane ran her hands along the large throne in the middle of the room. Gold and silver and marble. That's all Asgard seemed to be._

"Jane Foster."

_Jane tensed. That definitely wasn't Loki, but it made no sense for it to be anyone from the past. They obviously could not see her. She spun around. She didn't recognize the woman, but she was able to guess who she was._

Frigga stared at her son's future love, smiling softly at her confusion. "I am a seer. Not a very strong one, but I can see disturbances in the time continuum. You and Loki have the potential to cause quite the problem. However, I have yet to see anything too dangerous." She approached, swiping some hair from Jane's face.

_Jane frowned. "I don't know where Loki is now. I just want to find him and figure out a way to get back home…to my time." She clarified._

Frigga nodded soothingly, "Come, I know where he is." She led the other woman out of the room.

* * *

_Loki felt their approach, and felt when his Mother turned and let Jane approach him alone. Jane hesitated for a moment, before surging forward._

_"Loki, I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't pitying you. I…I wasn't sympathetic, I was empathic. I've been through that before. Before you, and before Thor, there was this man named Donald Blake. He cheated on me with one of my best friends. So, I lost her and him in the same moment." Jane shared._

_They hadn't talked about past relationships, and had made no plans to do so. So, perhaps it was a good thing this little jaunt to the past. Loki turned, smiling slightly at her._

_"Thank you for sharing that with me. I am sorry for snapping at you. Seeing_ that _again…it just reminded me of worse times." Loki informed her. Jane nodded, understanding his reasoning. After a few moments, she came closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling into his chest. Loki gently returned the hug._

"Brother! I will send them both to Valhalla for you!" Thor thundered down the hallway, a much calmer, yet obviously very upset Loki close on his tail.

"Thor, don't. It is not as if I didn't expect this….I knew Sigyn had lost her love for me….although, I admit I had not expected Balder to be so involved…" Loki's voice dropped to a mumble. Thor's face darkened, and his grip on his hammer tightened. Loki grabbed his wrist, warning in his eyes.

"Loki!" Balder approached, out of breath, but still wanting to talk. Thor spun to face him and before Loki could do anything to stop, had Balder pushed against the wall, Mjornir at his throat. Balder gasped, still attempting to get oxygen. Loki made a half-effort attempt at pulling Thor off and failed.

"Is this why you had Mother protect you from Death? Because you knew that you deserved it after your betrayal?!" Thor snarled at his youngest brother. Balder shook his head, but stopped when Thor's grip tightened even more.

"Loki…" he coughed out, but Thor growled at him. Loki shook his head. His eyes were hurt, but hard.

"No Balder. I do not want to hear your excuses and pick the lies out of them. You cannot trick a trickster and I am nothing if not a trickster." Loki's right hand wandered to his ring finger. He tensed, before sliding the wedding band off. "You may have her Balder."

"Loki…" Sigyn stood watching at the end of the hallway, eyes watering. He shook his head, striding past her and pressing the band into her chest.

_Jane tightened her grip on Loki's waist. "You deserved better than her." She murmured into his neck. Loki slid a hand through her hair, genuine smile adorning his face._

_"I have better."_

_Jane grinned widely, knowing that sweet sentiments were something uncommon to Loki. She took each one and held on to it tightly. She leaned up, seeking his mouth and receiving a kiss in return._

_"Come on. We should return to Tony's machine and see if we can figure it out." She murmured against his lips. He nodded his agreement, taking her hand to lead her there._

* * *

"That may have been the fastest that I have ever seen you build something Tony." Bruce murmured amusedly.

"Well, I don't know what time is like…" Tony knew he had to explain more when Bruce gave him a quizzical look. "It's been six hours here, but it could have been six seconds there….or six years." Bruce's eyes widened while Tony nodded.

"What?!" Tony winced. Of course. The one time the god manages to stay quiet and sneak up on him. "STARK! MY BROTHER AND MY FRIEND MAY HAVE AGED  _SIX YEARS_!?"

"Thor! It's just a theory!" Tony spun around, glad to see that Steve was gently restraining the god. It may not last long, but long enough for Tony to hightail it out of there if he had to. "Besides, I'm finished with the machine, now I just have to find them in time. My programs are running a simulation to figure out where the time continuum has been changed within the last six hours and I'll have found them within-"

A loud set of beeps came from his computer.

Tony brightened, holding placating hands up at Thor.

"See? I can pull them back right now!" he turned to his time machine, spinning some dials. His eyes widened when he saw the time and place. "Wow, they're in Asgard, 400 years ago." He hummed, "Guess the machine works then." He spun a dial and pressed a button.

Tony stepped back as the machine started whirling. A bright light filled the lab and everyone shielded their eyes.

When the light died and everyone looked back to the machine…there was no machine. And no Jane and Loki.

"Man of Iron…" Thor growled warningly. Tony swallowed tightly. Bruce started rapidly typing into the computer. Bruce groaned, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"Tony…you sent them twenty years into the future."

_Loki carefully lifted Jane into his arms, but froze as Sigyn, and Balder turn around the corner. Memories flashed through his head. Betrayal, anger, hurt. He glared daggers at his ex-wife and dead brother._

"I'm not certain of this Sigyn. Loki is not my favorite brother, but I'm not sure that I can do this to him…" Balder paused in his walk. Sigyn turned, smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Balder, you cannot disagree that we have a passion between us that I and Loki lack." She purred, moving closer and pressing their lips. All of Balder's hesitation disappeared at this. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

_Jane's eyelids fluttered open and she instantly remembered what was happening and what was going on. She looked around, still held in Loki's arms. Glancing up at his face, she took in his livid expression and followed his gaze. She didn't recognize either of the people kissing, but decided that wasn't that surprising given it was 400 years ago. In Asgard. She started to straighten, and Loki took notice of her consciousness._

_"I do not believe that they can see us." Loki stated primly, and Jane instantly knew something was wrong. Her eyes moved back to the pair of blondes._

_"Loki…who are they?" she questioned quietly. Loki tensed and she placed a calming hand on his arm._

_"That would be my….well, at the present, ex-wife and dead brother, but four hundred years ago, they are my current wife and very much alive brother." He informed her tightly._

_"Oh." She said softly._

A clang sounded on the other end of the hallway and the two lovers jumped apart. They stared at a much younger, wide-eyed Loki. Sigyn gasped softly, while Balder looked down.

"Loki…"

_"Loki…"_

Loki spun on his heel, going back the way he came. Sigyn and Balder immediately gave chase.

_Jane turned to Loki, eyes wide and sympathetic. He scoffed, crossing his arms. "What?" he questioned defensively when she continued to stay silent, just staring at him._

_"I'm sorry that happened to you." Jane said softly, then immediately winced at her own words. Loki's nostrils flared and he glared at her._

_"I don't need your pity!" Loki snapped, spinning on his heel, and exiting through a side door. Jane immediately gave chase, but Loki knew Asgard when she didn't and soon enough she lost him. She looked around the room with wide eyes._

_Much more decadent than the hallway, this was obviously a throne room of some sort. Jane ran her hands along the large throne in the middle of the room. Gold and silver and marble. That's all Asgard seemed to be._

"Jane Foster."

_Jane tensed. That definitely wasn't Loki, but it made no sense for it to be anyone from the past. They obviously could not see her. She spun around. She didn't recognize the woman, but she was able to guess who she was._

Frigga stared at her son's future love, smiling softly at her confusion. "I am a seer. Not a very strong one, but I can see disturbances in the time continuum. You and Loki have the potential to cause quite the problem. However, I have yet to see anything too dangerous." She approached, swiping some hair from Jane's face.

_Jane frowned. "I don't know where Loki is now. I just want to find him and figure out a way to get back home…to my time." She clarified._

Frigga nodded soothingly, "Come, I know where he is." She led the other woman out of the room.

_Loki felt their approach, and felt when his Mother turned and let Jane approach him alone. Jane hesitated for a moment, before surging forward._

_"Loki, I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't pitying you. I…I wasn't sympathetic, I was empathic. I've been through that before. Before you, and before Thor, there was this man named Donald Blake. He cheated on me with one of my best friends. So, I lost her and him in the same moment." Jane shared._

_They hadn't talked about past relationships, and had made no plans to do so. So, perhaps it was a good thing this little jaunt to the past. Loki turned, smiling slightly at her._

_"Thank you for sharing that with me. I am sorry for snapping at you. Seeing_ that _again…it just reminded me of worse times." Loki informed her. Jane nodded, understanding his reasoning. After a few moments, she came closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling into his chest. Loki gently returned the hug._

"Brother! I will send them both to Valhalla for you!" Thor thundered down the hallway, a much calmer, yet obviously very upset Loki close on his tail.

"Thor, don't. It is not as if I didn't expect this….I knew Sigyn had lost her love for me….although, I admit I had not expected Balder to be so involved…" Loki's voice dropped to a mumble. Thor's face darkened, and his grip on his hammer tightened. Loki grabbed his wrist, warning in his eyes.

"Loki!" Balder approached, out of breath, but still wanting to talk. Thor spun to face him and before Loki could do anything to stop, had Balder pushed against the wall, Mjornir at his throat. Balder gasped, still attempting to get oxygen. Loki made a half-effort attempt at pulling Thor off and failed.

"Is this why you had Mother protect you from Death? Because you knew that you deserved it after your betrayal?!" Thor snarled at his youngest brother. Balder shook his head, but stopped when Thor's grip tightened even more.

"Loki…" he coughed out, but Thor growled at him. Loki shook his head. His eyes were hurt, but hard.

"No Balder. I do not want to hear your excuses and pick the lies out of them. You cannot trick a trickster and I am nothing if not a trickster." Loki's right hand wandered to his ring finger. He tensed, before sliding the wedding band off. "You may have her Balder."

"Loki…" Sigyn stood watching at the end of the hallway, eyes watering. He shook his head, striding past her and pressing the band into her chest.

_Jane tightened her grip on Loki's waist. "You deserved better than her." She murmured into his neck. Loki slid a hand through her hair, genuine smile adorning his face._

_"I have better."_

_Jane grinned widely, knowing that sweet sentiments were something uncommon to Loki. She took each one and held on to it tightly. She leaned up, seeking his mouth and receiving a kiss in return._

_"Come on. We should return to Tony's machine and see if we can figure it out." She murmured against his lips. He nodded his agreement, taking her hand to lead her there._

"That may have been the fastest that I have ever seen you build something Tony." Bruce murmured amusedly.

"Well, I don't know what time is like…" Tony knew he had to explain more when Bruce gave him a quizzical look. "It's been six hours here, but it could have been six seconds there….or six years." Bruce's eyes widened while Tony nodded.

"What?!" Tony winced. Of course. The one time the god manages to stay quiet and sneak up on him. "STARK! MY BROTHER AND MY FRIEND MAY HAVE AGED  _SIX YEARS_!?"

"Thor! It's just a theory!" Tony spun around, glad to see that Steve was gently restraining the god. It may not last long, but long enough for Tony to hightail it out of there if he had to. "Besides, I'm finished with the machine, now I just have to find them in time. My programs are running a simulation to figure out where the time continuum has been changed within the last six hours and I'll have found them within-"

A loud set of beeps came from his computer.

Tony brightened, holding placating hands up at Thor.

"See? I can pull them back right now!" he turned to his time machine, spinning some dials. His eyes widened when he saw the time and place. "Wow, they're in Asgard, 400 years ago." He hummed, "Guess the machine works then." He spun a dial and pressed a button.

Tony stepped back as the machine started whirling. A bright light filled the lab and everyone shielded their eyes.

When the light died and everyone looked back to the machine…there was no machine. And no Jane and Loki.

"Man of Iron…" Thor growled warningly. Tony swallowed tightly. Bruce started rapidly typing into the computer. Bruce groaned, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"Tony…you sent them twenty years into the future."


	3. Chapter 3

_Jane jumped backwards from the rain of sparks that flew from the machine as soon as they returned back to it. A bright light, not unlike the one that had sent them to the past to begin with, briefly blinded them._

_Loki blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings. He smiled. "Well, well, well, look like Stark figured it out." Jane looked around the lab, being better aquainted with it, she knew better._

_"No…I don't know_ when  _we are, but I can say that it's not the present. We are back in Tony's lab now though." She carefully wandered away from the machine again, heading upstairs. Loki quickly followed._

"Daddy!" a little blond boy came running passed, right into Thor's waiting arms.

"Lohho! You have grown into a strong warrior!" Thor hugged him tightly, lifting the child off his feet.

_Loki grinned and Jane spared him a glance, slight smile of her own in place. "What?" she asked, knowing there was another reason he was smiling so widely._

_"Lohho is another form of Loki." He explained._

_"Aww!" Jane realized that Thor had named his son after his brother. Loki nodded. "We have to be in the future. At the very least, ten years." He nodded again._

_"It could be longer though. I wonder who Thor's wife is?" he hummed._

"Dad, Mom wanted you to wait up. She said that you need to give her some time. Bjorg was kicking and being generally difficult. And even though I don't think I was supposed to hear it, she also said that you are going through the Midgardian surgery a 'vasectomy,' whatever that is." The blond teenager didn't even glance at Thor as she went passed him to another teenager that had walked into the room. Thor scowled in his direction.

"Stark-Rogers' son." He stated curtly. The brunette raised an eyebrow.

_Jane raised an eyebrow too. "Stark-Rogers? Hahaha! I knew it!" she declared happily. Loki shook his head, but a fine smirk was making its way to his face._

"Thor, seriously? I get it. You're protective of your daughter and don't want Peter to get his sneaky little  _male_ hands on her." A much older Tony entered the room, rolling his eyes at the god's reaction. "In case you aren't aware, Peter is kind of gaga lala in love with the Stacy girl." Peter's face flushed brightly, but it seemed to put Thor more at ease.

The door opened, and Sif came waddling in the room with a little boy running around her feet, pregnant belly protruding.

_"Sif! I knew it!" Jane declared. Loki shook his head, also smirking._

_"Jane, you are aware that even though you are right, you cannot tell the others of this. It has a big chance of changing, ruining the future." Loki pointed out. Jane pouted._

_"I know, but I was still right…"_

Sif pecked Thor on the cheek and Thor's older daughter glanced up.

"Hey, when are Aunt Jane and Uncle Loki making it?"

_Jane and Loki froze._

"Not sure. I know that poor Loki is nearly tearing his hair out. Little Lyra only stops crying when he holds her. Jane sure is happy about that, it means she can sleep through the night. I still remember when Thorton was born. Jane went to work one day and just burst into tears." Tony snickered. "It was both hilarious and sad at the same time." Peter rolled his eyes at his Father.

_Lyra._

_Thorton._

_Aunt Jane and Uncle Loki._

_Sure, they had almost started a tentative long-term relationship, but it was still the beginning. They barely knew anything about each other besides the fact that they both thought Thor could work on his book studies and the cosmos were interesting._

_"Jane…" Loki opened and closed his mouth a few times. Jane leaned a bit away from him, crossing her arms._

_"Yeah?" she asked awkwardly._

_"Nothing…" he muttered, taking a few steps away from her. They pointedly did not look at each other. A thick, awkward tension was in the air and it was very uncomfortable._

_Things might never be the same again._

* * *

Tony's brow furrowed as he stared at the information pouring from the monitors attached to the machine. Bruce noticed and gave him a curious look. "What?" Tony shook his head.

"I don't know…something is happening." After a few moments, his eyes widened. "Crap!" he exclaimed, returning to his work with a faster fervor.

"What?" Thor questioned, eyes narrowed. Tony shook his head as he noticed.

"Oh no buddy. You can't be mad at me this time. Whatever is happening is not my fault. The future is changing because of something Jane and Loki are doing…" his frown deepened as he looked over at the machine one more time.

"And it doesn't seem like it's for the better."


End file.
